Inexplicably Wonderful
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sookie has some news, nobody knows how it happened. Old friends are back, Pam goes missing. Eric's distraught and everything appears to be falling apart. E/S. T. Sequel to Mistakes in Florida
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Mistakes in Florida. I have gotten a lot of emails/PM's asking if I could do a sequel. Well here it is (:**

**Eric and Sookie are about to find out just what Raeanne was implying with the last thing she told Sookie. Raeanne and K.D need some help and come back just in time to hear the news and help find Pam.**

**- - - -**

_After she was buried Raeanne and K.D said their goodbyes and left, "Sookie, congratulations." Raeanne said before they left._

"_For what?"_

"_You'll find out in time Sookie!" Raeanne had called back before letting the darkness envelope her and carry them onward_

_- - - -_

Sookie loved working, she liked being independent, even if she didn't have to anymore, but tonight she was tired, and couldn't get the idea of faking sick and going to spend time with her Viking. She sighed, _no Sookie, that's not right. _She picked up her order pad and went to her table. "Hello, how are you tonight?"

"I'm good dear."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A sweat tea and a burger please." The woman said kindly.

"Okay." Sookie said and walked cheerily back to the bar, "Lafayette! I need a burger."

"Alright." He called back. 5 minutes later he called order up and Sookie took the plate back to her table.

"Thank you dear." The woman said, Sookie nodded and walked back to the bar, maybe it wasn't so much that she was tired. She was bored.

She sat down at the bar after her shift, she had to wait for Eric, and so she figured she'd have a beer. But just as Lafayette set the beer down Sam swept it away, "come with me." He said and went to his office, expecting that she would just follow.

She did, she was curious as to why Sam took her beer, he had never done that before.

"What is it Sam?"

"Close the door." She shut it and turned back to Sam who looked angry, "Are you cheating on Eric?"

Sookie's face twisted into a look of extreme anger and annoyance, "Sam Merlotte! Why would you say anything like that?"

"Are you two trying to have children?"

"No." Sookie bit out angrily.

"Sookie don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She replied.

"You. Are." He replied, "I can hear the heart beat." Sookie's heart seemed to stop in her chest; she got light headed and sat down quickly. She didn't speak, stood back up, walked outside, took her phone out of her purse and called Eric.

"We need to talk. Soon."

"_Well I have a bit of a surprise for you." _

"I bet you I have you beat." She replied and shut her phone to wait for Eric.

- -

20 minutes later Pam's car pulled up, but the blonde that stepped out of the car was not Pam, It was K.D. "Good evening Sookie. Eric had to finish up a meeting and asked me to get you."

"And by ask, she means ordered." Raeanne smirked getting out of the car as well.

"Raeanne, K.D! How are you?" Sookie asked hugging both and then getting into Pam's car.

"We're good. We needed to come down here." K.D said, "For a visit. Raeanne missed her "daddie"." K.D teased playfully. Raeanne sat scowling in the backseat her brown-green eyes faking sadness and slightly filling with blood.

"Oh Raeanne I didn't mean it!" K.D said her eyes never leaving the road. Raeanne didn't speak, "She still hasn't seen Eric."

"I thought he told you to come get me."

"Yeah, _me_. Raeanne was with Pam."

"Oh." _So the whole leaving childe/sire bond thing does affect her._

"So what if it does!" she grumbled angrily.

"Raeanne." K.D hissed slamming on the breaks.

K.D looked to Sookie to find her unfazed by the mind reading, "let's get to Fangtasia. I don't feel so well." she whispered softly.

K.D started driving again, faster than Sookie liked, but Sookie didn't utter a complaint. When they got to Fangtasia Sookie ran in the back and into the bathroom and upchucked her dinner.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Raeanne asked knocking on the door.

"I'm fine. Is Eric out of his meeting?" Raeanne nodded and helped Sookie clean up before leading her though the crowd waiting at the door and over to Eric's office. She held the door open for Sookie and followed her in closing the door.

"Sookie dear." Eric said hugging her and kissing her softly, "Raeanne." She nodded and sat in between K.D and Pam.

"What did you have to tell me Eric?"

"Ah, them." He nodded toward K.D and Raeanne, "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh. Nothing big. I'm just pregnant." Sookie said, then sat down next to Pam, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap to watch her husbands face go from, confused, to angry, to laughing, then back to angry.

"Did you cheat on me!" he screamed angrily.

"No." she replied calmly.

"How?"

"Magic?" Sookie said.

"I know." Raeanne grinned all eyes snapped to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you guys really not have a clue?" Raeanne asked, uncomfortable with the four pairs of blue eyes on her, "don't you ever get into the middle of the vampires business? Listen in?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Been busy."

"Not my problem." Pam replied with a shrug.

"You've been keeping things from me?" K.D asked annoyance in her voice. Raeanne scooted away and stood up, distancing herself from the blondes. She shook her head, her bangs falling out of their pin and falling into her eyes, in one of those 'scene' cuts a lot of teenagers have, she sighed and then spoke, "Your fae blood, it helps you be more fertile. Eric has been ingesting more and more of your blood, giving him more fae blood, also making him for fertile. Everyone's been talking about it, why _you _aren't informed is beyond me." She sighed and sat on Eric's desk.

"How do you know this?"

"Common sense if you think about it, but I've had my ear in the blood vine." She joked, "anyways, if you two have been trading blood while having sex that just enhances it. So, since you two obviously don't use protection you, Eric, impregnated you, Sookie. Do I need to explain how _that _works?"

Sookie's face was beat red and Eric looked annoyed; Pam and K.D looked on the verge of laughter, "No. and how and why was your ear in the 'blood vine'?"

"Looking for someone. And I have some connection, dad." She grinned. He seemed annoyed, "No, I'm not using your name to get my info, jeez. I'm a creative girl."

The humor wiped off of K.D's face, "Raeanne, do you-."

"God no K.D! anyways, _not _the topic of discussion. Since its part vampire there's no telling how this baby will grow, I mean K.D and I aged pretty quick, so this kid…" she trailed off and Sookie paled.

"I need too.." Eric was at her side instantly lowering her to the couch, "I'm pregnant..oh god, I'm pregnant with a vampire baby."

Eric didn't know whether to take offence to that or not, "Eric she's going to faint." And not two heartbeats later Sookie slumped forward into Eric's arms.

"How'd you know that?"

"It seems my mom wasn't the only weirdo in the family." Raeanne joked, stood and strode out the door.

"She's been a bit touchy lately, she nearly killed some girl that got in a huge fight with her mom. It's not pretty." K.D said and rushed out after her.

"Pam watch the bar, I'm going to take Sookie home." Pam nodded as Eric scooped Sookie up and carried her out.

"Just fucking great." She sighed and walked out to the bar, taking a seat on a bar stool next to Raeanne and K.D. "Need to talk."

"Not right now." She grumbled back taking a gulp of her glass, which Pam smelled was rum.

"You know she's only 14 right?" Pam asked directing it toward the bar tender who looked guilty.

"I'm 15, birthday was yesterday." Raeanne replied tiredly finishing it off, "Does it really matter, I cant get drunk anyways, and if I could it wouldn't be the first time. I'll see you later K.D." Raeanne said slipping off her stool and out the door.

Pam groaned and K.D sighed, "I'll help you out till closing."

- - -

It turned out K.D had to go somewhere, she wouldn't tell Pam where it was, so Pam was stuck to lock up alone. She was locking the inside door when heels clicked behind her, Pam caught a humans scent and turned around, "you shouldn't be in here."

"You shouldn't be walking around, guess we're both breaking some rules." A man snuck behind Pam and raised a flashlight above his head, Pam spun and knocked him aside with her hand, the other man shot her and she dropped to her knees, a stake through her side and protruding out her back, _oh fuck._

The men bound her with silver chains and drug her out the door and into their car. Pam slowly faltered in and out of consciousness as the pain shot through her body from all of the silver.

"_Fucking hell." _She swore before falling completely unconscious.

---------

Sookie woke up to find Eric sitting at his desk a few feet away, she sat up slightly and looked at the clock, 3 a.m. Nausea overwhelmed her and she shot toward the bathroom, upchucking, _what could it be now, __**yesterdays**__ dinner?_

She groaned gripping the sides of the toilet, a cool hand brushed against her head and neck, pulling her hair back, a cold wash cloth was placed on her forehead, "your burning up Sookie." Eric mumbled, concern in his blue eyes. She groaned and curled up on the ground, the cool tile soothing her.

"Is it going to be like this the whole time?" Sookie groaned.

"No, lover it wont." Eric whispered sitting next to her. She fell asleep next to him.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Sookie woke she found Dr. Ludwig beside her, examining her, Raeanne was half unconscious in the chair next to her bed. The sun was setting beyond the curtains.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie asked.

"He's asleep. He would have stayed at your side, but erm, Dr. Ludwig was being a pain." Raeanne seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Me? I don't have to be asleep."

"I'm studying you next."

"And then there's that, I'm not letting her poke and prod me while I'm _sleeping._" She stifled a yawn and got up to walk twice around the room and sat down again.

"I think it'd be better for me to keep an eye on her, but I need to return to Florida." Dr. Ludwig told Raeanne, "Do you think Eric will mind."

"Sookie's sitting right there, ask her." Raeanne snapped rudely.

"Sookie, do you think Eric will mind."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at the doctor, "I think _I'll_ mind." She replied angrily.

"Well, I'll just have a talk with him when he wakes soon." Ludwig said and sat down in the other chair, watching Raeanne with extreme interest. Raeanne glanced at the clock, almost time for Eric to rise. Raeanne was quickly becoming more alert, the sun disappeared and the moon rose, and Eric was next to Sookie before any of them could blink.

"I wish to study her." Ludwig said, "And I need to keep an eye on your wife." Eric nodded.

"So where do you need to move her?"

"Florida."

"Oka-."

The door burst open and a frantic K.D. came in, blood stains on her face, tears, "Something's happened to Pam!" she sobbed, Raeanne was at her side in an instant as she fell to the ground, crying.

Eric was at their side seconds later, "what do you mean? I don- this morning..oh god. K.D, do you know anything?"

She nodded and extended her cell phone, "there holding her for ransom, Eric, they're going to take more of us if we don't pay them."

"Fine I have money."

"Look at what they want Eric." He glanced back at the phone.

"They want you two." Eric whispered. Raeanne's face remained stony. Eric growled in frustration. Ludwig took the phone and examined the message.

"Wonderful you can still come to Florida." Raeanne picked the doctor up and flung her out the door quickly returning to K.D's side. Eric got up and went to Sookie's side, she was horrified and shaking.

_Sookie whats wrong?_

_My stomach..it got bigger. _Raeanne glanced up at the bed and saw Sookie was right, she hadn't been round at all a few seconds ago, now she looked as if she was 3 months pregnant.

"We have to go to Florida." Eric replied, "Raeanne, K.D, your coming with us, I know you've been on your own for awhile, but I need to keep an eye on you."

Raeanne looked away, ashamed.

_Last night_

_Raeanne walked into the house, Eric was sitting on the couch anger etched into his face. She slowly sat down in a chair, not looking at him._

"_How many?"_

_Raeanne didn't answer right away, she shrunk back into the chair, "5 or 6, for K.D. 10 or 12 for me." She whispered, "its not like in twilight where BAM! You're a vampire but you don't have the uncontrollable urge to rip someones throat out and eat them." _

_Eric sighed, "I know, but you shouldn't have left if you were ready."_

"_I left so you wouldn't have to deal with your __**mistake.**__" She hissed, "I left so you could live your little happy life. It's not my fault its gotten worse, humans, the ones we attacked, they smell like Sookie."_

"_Your attack fae?" Raeanne nodded, "I understand that its hard to control but you have to try harder."_

"_I am, I mean, Sookie I haven't and I don't feel compelled to eat her. Probably because she's marked as yours and you're my m-creator." _

"_Yes, I am your creator. And I demand that you stay with me, you and K.D, until I can trust you again."_

"_You make it sound like you've trusted me at all." Raeanne snapped._

Sookie was puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Another time lover." Eric replied.

"We need to leave tonight." Ludwig intoned from beyond the door.

"Go pack girls. I'll help you pack Sookie." Raeanne and K.D disappeared, coming back an hour later with their bags. They packed up a van and drove to Ludwig's private jet. They we're in Florida shortly after that. But where they wound up had Raeanne paralyzed in shock.

"You work in my old house?" they all stood outside the tiny place, Raeanne frozen feet behind them.

"Yes, come on get your vampire but in the house." Ludwig said, spotting a human boy walking toward them. Raeanne glanced over at him, her jaw dropped and she was in the house in seconds.

"You and K.D may have that retched purple room down the hall." Ludwig said, Raeanne growled at her and went down the hallway.

"It's Scooby doo purple and magenta pink." She mumbled to herself.

"Eric, Sookie, the room next to theirs." Eric and Sookie moved into that room and shut the door, Raeanne and K.D closed theirs as well, locking the door.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I got a bit distracted with some things. But here's another chapter!**

The next morning Sookie woke up to snarling and pots slamming, "You have peircings so why the hell should care about me taking your blood!" Ludwig yelled.

"Because it's _my fucking blood_!" Raeanne snarled back, Sookie rolled sideways out of bed and tottered out to the kitchen where Eric was pinning Raeanne against his chest whilst she snarled and bared her fangs at Ludwig, K.D was curled up on the couch with a bored expression on her face as she watched the fight.

"Well I'm interested in you." She replied holding the needle ready to poke her again.

"Well your interest is of no interest to me, so stay the fuck back." As she continued to struggle with Eric Sookie noticed that the glow she usually saw from vampires was shinning on Raeanne more brightly as she struggled to break free.

"Now Raeanne that's not a polite way to speak to your elders."

"Shove it up your ass old man!" she snarled back slamming her foot into his leg just under his knee, he laughed softly and gripped her tighter, Sookie heard a semi muffled snap and Raeanne yowled in pain, bit into Eric's arm and ripped flesh off and finally got free.

"No I have a reason to take your blood." Ludwig said merrily.

"Not unless you want your neck snapped." Raeanne replied backing out of the kitchen; Sookie noticed she was still glowing.

"Good morning lover." Eric greeted Sookie scooping her up and kissing her softly, "sorry these rude people woke you." He sent a sharp glare over his head to Raeanne who was now curled up on the couch with a copy of Identical in her hands.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure, thank you K.D." Sookie replied as she and Eric made their way to the couch, "What are you reading Raeanne?"

"Identical." She replied shortly, holding up the cover so Sookie could read it and quickly returned it to the same place it was before.

"Whats it about?" Sookie asked again, regretting it seconds later fearing the glare she would receive from Raeanne.

"Two twins Kaeleigh and Raeanne, they're in a fu-screwed up family. Moms running for congress dads a judge, I cant really say much because that would give it away if I said much more."

Eric shook his head, "don't be fooled Sookie, she's only reading it because she's never found a book with her name in it."

"That's why it got my interest." Raeanne returned, "I read quite a lot." With that she stood, face still glued in the book, and went into the bed room. K.D chose then to emerge from the kitchen and set her food and orange juice on a tray next to Sookie, not quiet sure where to place it because of her ever expanding stomach.

"Thank you K.D." Sookie said with a smile sipping at her juice, she nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back lover." Eric said kissing the top of Sookie's forehead and heading into the bedroom.

"Raeanne, can I talk to you?" she gave a brief nod, he walked in closing the door and sat in the high back chair near the foot of her bed, "Put the book down."

Her eyes shifted up from the book, saw the serious expression on his face and set the book down, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she cocked an eyebrow at him, "being here, in your house. Your death bed."

"I'm completely fine, the smells-their mostly faded now, I can't smell anything familiar. Most of my memories are faded and shoved to the back of my mind. I'm fine."

His blue eyes searched her face for any hint that she was lying, "Are you positive?" she nodded, "but I need to find my moms mustang, I think I know where it is."

"We can go get it tomorrow. You never did say what happened with you and your mother. I know you were looking for her."

"Why are you suddenly interested in this?" she asked, her eyes narrowing her legs drawing closer to her body, she tucked her head so that she could just barely see Eric.

"Because you back in your house, you seem different today, aside from the whole blood thing. Anything bothering you?"

"Just bad memories." She replied softly, "that last day I saw her she and I got in an argument, about me getting my blood drawn." She laughed dryly at this, "I needed a blood test to see if my anemia was gone, it was, but I didn't want to do it. I couldn't stand the look of the long silver pointed needle, and freaked out. She got pissed at me and we were fighting about it she sent me to my room and I stayed there around 11:30…,"

_when Raeanne woke up hearing her front door closing. She listened closely and heard her mother's voice._

"_You want me to go with you?" she sounded excited. _

"_Yes love I do." Replied the vampire with an all too fake British accent, "tonight, right now. Come please."_

"_Okay." She replied. Raeanne sat there in her bed waiting for her mother to say goodbye, but didn't hear her coming. She rolled out of bed and opened her door running to the front door, she pulled it open and walked out front, her big Rottweiler Chance following her. She watched the black convertible pull away._

"_Mommy." She whispered as the car stopped at the sign. She thought her mother would come say goodbye. As the car turned the corner her mother wasn't even looking, "Mommy!" she cried chasing after her, "Mommy!" _

_She ran down the street chasing the car until she couldn't anymore and slowly walked back to the house. She dropped down on her knees in the field and lay there until morning when her father found her, dirty, wet, and crying in her pajamas in the field. _

"I forgot about what the man looked like, only that fake ass British accent. And I just that fucking needle…" Eric sighed, he certainly had some baggage to come along with this girl. A lot from the look on her face, many unresolved issues.

"We're going to go to the movies, try and find something normal around here, for Sookie's sake. Would you like to come along?" Raeanne nodded, rolled out of her bed and followed Eric out of the door.

10 minutes later everyone, aside from Ludwig, was out the door and in a taxi. Largo Mall was packed due to the fact it was Friday, Eric pushed and shoved his way up to the ticket booth, coming back 5 minutes later with tickets.

"The movie starts in 30 minutes." Eric informed handing everyone a ticket. K.D and Raeanne were sitting criss-cross on a bench watch people, whispering occasionally to each other, Eric got the gist of what they were saying, they knew these people.

"Holy fucking shit!" he heard K.D whisper as she leaned over closer to Raeanne, "isn't that Bri?" Eric felt the wave of pain that washed over Raeanne, watched her shoulders slump forward, her head slowly toward in the direction K.D indicated and the way her body read of abandonment, regret, and loss. Eric's eyes followed K.D's point to a brown haired girl standing with a black haired guy, deep in a make-out session. Once they broke apart Raeanne forced her eyes to anything else. And K.D did something that Eric thought Raeanne might kill her for.

"Hey Brianna!" the brown haired girl spun around confusion on her face, looked a K.D, looked at Raeanne, looked at K.D again, and with wide eyes she ran toward them, arms wrapping around Raeanne who stiffened like a board, stopped breathing and looked toward Eric with wide, fearful, terrified eyes.

"Mel! Your okay!" the girl sounded so relieved, "I thought you were dead!"

"I-I am." Raeanne replied eyes moving up to Brianna's face; they were filling to the rim with bloody tears. Brianna stumbled back a few feet and into the guy's arms, "I have been for two years."

Raeanne said there, still as a light pole, blood leaving tracks down her face. K.D looked regretful next to her. Brianna was getting paler by the second and the guy was staring at Raeanne with odd curiosity.

But something broke the silence very fast, "VAMPIRES! KILL THEM ALL AND ANYONE ASSCIATED WITH THEM!"

Everyone but Raeanne jumped.

"Don't worry, I can take these guys." An extremely bad and fake British accented intoned, appearing in front of Brianna, Raeanne, and K.D. Raeanne shot up, standing defensively in between K.D, Brianna, and the British man. Snarling.

**TBC—**

**Review please, I try to reply to all I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

The vamp snapped around; coming face to face with Raeanne. He jumped slightly and backed up slowly, backing right into Eric who pushed him away without a second glance, eyes on the vampire killers.

Raeanne backed up pushing Sookie, Brianna and K.D into a small group behind her with other humans. 20 feet away someone shot a gun, Raeanne flinched as a bullet slid into her skin, but a wicked smile formed on her face when the vamp in front of her collapsed to the ground.

"K.D get Sookie out of here!" Eric snarled without a second thought K.D carefully picked up the pregnant telepath and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Morgan!" Raeanne yelled to K.D who nodded and kept going, "Brianna run." Raeanne demanded running forward to help Eric and the other vampires struggling with the silver-stake wielding men.

Brianna stood there for a fraction of a second, her date has already taken off, but she didn't move, still staring at Raeanne's rapidly shrinking back as she was swallowed by the fight. Then she spun around and started to run off, finding herself crashing to the ground seconds later, ankles wrapped in silver.

She screamed loudly, thrashing around trying to break free. "What should I do?" one of the men yelled into his walkie talkie, "she's human!"

"Kill her she was with that red head!" was the reply. He looked regretful as he kneeled beside her, pulling out a gun.

"I'm real-" he heard a gun cock to his left, a cold metal barrel pressed to his temple, "-ly sorry…"

"Put down the gun and get up." He did as he was told, the barrel never left his head, "run you have 5 minutes to get out of here, or I will kill you." The man bolted for all he was worth toward the exit. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Raeanne kneeled beside Brianna, quickly undoing the silver chains, hands burning. She scooped Brianna up and ran off behind the quickly fading blonde Viking.

Raeanne quickly caught up and passed Eric, who was now following her, "Where did she take Sookie?"

"Our middle school." Raeanne replied stopping quickly, catching Eric off guard as he skidded to a halt and almost tumbled over. Raeanne quickly set Brianna down, glanced down the street, and pointed to a car; "that's the guy you were with."

"Are-why- Thank you." Brianna sighed, turning and heading for her car. Eric and Raeanne took off before being able to see Brianna turn around to say something else.

They got to the middle school to find Sookie laying no the ground panting, K.D looked frantic, "SHES HAVING THE BABY!" Eric's eyes widened in shock, "Ludwig's on her way!"

"We don't have time to wait for her!" Sookie growled viciously. Raeanne ran to her side, "Eric get your Viking ass over here!" Raeanne snarled, then fixed her eyes on Sookie.

"Just take deep breaths, k?" Sookie nodded, gripping Eric's hand in hers and began to take deep shallow breaths.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Raeanne replied, "Sookie, you know what to do right?" Sookie nodded, K.D, Eric, and Raeanne flinched with sympathy.

**I know its short, new chapter up like right after this…in an hour or two! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ops I lied, I wrote it…and fell asleep…and then I got busy..my bad! Anyways, here we go….**

The sharp and loud wails of the two babies filled the empty night, Sookie held both of them in her arms while Raeanne helped her into a sitting position, Eric stood awkwardly, eyes widened in shock watching the girls.

_Can I see your daughter? _Raeanne asked telepathically, Sookie nodded and Raeanne scooped the tiny girl up and walked over to the stone still Viking.

"Here Daddy." He glanced down at the tiny bundle in her arms, which was wrapped in Raeanne's shirt, and took her from Raeanne, walking over to Sookie.

"What will we name her?" Sookie murmured "and him."

"I do not know." Eric whispered, his eyes locked with the blue ones of his daughter, "What ever you like Sookie."

"I-I don't know."

"How about Adele?"

"Adele..I like that. Adele Lynda Northman." Sookie finished, "And what about him?'

"Alexander. I've always liked the name."

"Alexander Mathew Northman." Sookie smiled looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms, K.D was kneeling next to her watching the little boy.

"We should get out of here. I know a quick path back. K.D carry her. Sookie, hand me Alexander, Its not safe for you to carry him while she's carrying you." Sookie carefully passed the baby boy to Raeanne, who took off a full speed Eric behind her, K.D not far behind that. Ludwig was standing outside, waiting for them, when they returned.

"What happened? Oh she had the babies, I missed it!" she grunted, opened the door and let the four in. Raeanne walked in ahead of Sookie and K.D, who set Sookie on the bed and left, Raeanne handed Alexander to Sookie, and walked into the hallway, jumped into the attic and came back down with two cribs. She set them up in no time and went back into the living room.

"I'll be back. Rest." Eric commanded, laid the children in separate cribs before he went back into the living room with Raeanne, who was sitting at a computer staring at it. K.D was on the couch reading a book of some sort, and Ludwig was standing beside Raeanne studying her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Fellow Ship locations to figure out where the hell Pam is, K.D's missing her _mommy_."

"Shut up!" K.D snapped from behind her book. Raeanne smiled and looked pleased with herself as she turned to the printer and grabbed the papers.

"There's four main places, I was thinking they took her to the same place they took you, which was behind us, so this one." She handed Eric a piece of paper with a map on it and a picture.

"That's where I was. But how can you assume that's where?"

"I didn't." she replied holding up three other pieces of paper, "we're going to start there then check these."

"I don't want us all going."

"K.D stay here with Sookie and Dr. Pokey over there." Raeanne gestured to Ludwig who was still examining Raeanne.

"Okay, Just as long as she leaves me alone."

"You're of no interest to me." Ludwig assured K.D, Raeanne shrugged and then she and Eric departed.

"If we go through the park we can get there and back faster, but that would also give them an easier way to find us. They know where you came the last time they had you. They'll no doubt find it again."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, let's cut through here." Eric said and ran off. Raeanne sighed, glanced back at the house, mumbled a soft chant under her breath and took off after Eric.

When she caught up with him he was perched in a tree looking toward a church, "There are a lot of them."

"And two of us. But is Pam in there?"

Eric sighed, "I can't sense her as well as I used to."

'Try again." Raeanne replied sitting down on the branch and closing her eyes. Eric sighed and closed his eyes as well. Feeling around for Pam. He could sense Raeanne beside him, Sookie a bit farther away, and a third less dominant presence of Pam, in front of them.

"She's there. But we cant go in now, your not trained to do this, she's okay. I can sense that. Come on. We need to get home." Eric grabbed Raeanne and pulled her off the branch and back through the park.

When they arrived at the house and walked through the door Eric felt something off, "why is there a protection spell on the house?"

"Because I put one on it." Raeanne shrugged and walked into her room. Eric sighed and went into his room; Sookie was asleep in the bed and the two children half asleep in their cribs. He walked over and softly stroked Adele's head, and then leaned down and kissed Sookie softly on the forehead. She stirred a little and rolled back over.

He smiled softly and heard a soft cry from the other crib. He walked over and scooped Alexander up from his crib and sat down in the hard back chair next to the bed. He looked down at the tiny blue eyed baby in his arms, who was smiling softly up at him, reaching up and grasping the air in front of him.

"He's cute." Raeanne whispered, "Can you come in here when you're done with your son." And then she departed. Eric smiled down at the tiny baby in his arms and began rocking back and forth until Alexander fell asleep.

He laid Alex back in his crib and softly crept from the room. Raeanne was sitting in the back yard looking at the still dug up patch of grass that was just a bit greener then the rest of it.

"What did you need?"

"What do I need to learn before we can save her? I can't stand much more whining from K.D."

"We'll I'll just have to train you. Ready?" he said, and then without warning moved to take out her feet. Raeanne jumped and rolled forward into the grass, but before she could get to her feet Eric was on her.

"Maybe we should start out making you paint the fence." He teased from above her.

"What are you Mr. Miyagi?" Raeanne groaned as Eric released her so she could stand, before knocking her back down again.

"First learn stand, then learn fly. Nature rule, Raeanne-san, not mine." He chuckled softly again walking back into the house.

**:DDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone who read chapter 6 and it was a repeat I'm sorry Fanfiction screwed up because when I uploaded it, it was correct. I changed it so please go back and read it, sorry!**

Raeanne sighed and toweled her hair dry and then finger spun it into curls. There was a loud knocking on the door, and then wailing.

She yanked open the door to find Eric standing there, "someone needs to go to the store and get diapers. And some other baby stuff. NOW!" Eric bellowed frantically, "Sookie doesn't want to go."

"In a towel? I'm sorry no." Raeanne scooped the wailing baby from his arms, returned him to the worried looking Sookie and shoved him into the living room, "Stay." She went into her rooms, grabbed the first clothes she could find and threw them on.

"Lets go daddy." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door Eric trailing behind her. She opened the door to Ludwig's car and got in, Eric slipped into the passenger seat and before he closed the door Raeanne was backing out of the drive way.

"You have your card right?"

"Yes. What all do we need to get?" he asked nervously.

"Baby clothes, safest bet is to get sizes that vary, in case the grown quickly like they did for Sookie, diapers, a changing table, and other basic supplies. Have you never had kids?"

"Not in this century!" he replied, "have you?"

"Uhm no? I was 14 when you turned me, jeesh." She replied turning into the parking lot of a Kmart. They got out of the car and went inside, Eric slowly trailing behind Raeanne.

"I'll go find diapers. You stay here with this." She thrust a cart at him, "and find clothes." She briskly spun and walked off leaving the vampire alone in the deserted baby department.

He slowly walked forward and began looking at the tiny yellow, blue, and pink outfits. He found himself grabbing up many inspecting them and adding some to the carts, others to the rack again. He heard a thump and when he turned around Raeanne was seeing what he picked out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing silly, I was just looking." Eric shrugged and went back to looking at all of the outfits he still hadn't made it through, "Now do you want to get all the other things you two will need for when you go back to Bon Temps and send them up, or wait? The cribs are yours already."

"We'll wait. But we do need two car seats."

"Done." Raeanne said nodding toward the carts, two car seats, a diaper genie, and a box of diaper sat in them. Eric smiled thankfully at Raeanne, put two more outfits in the cart and pushed it toward the check outline Raeanne behind him with the other.

- -

"Do you need help out to your car?" the nervous teen asked Eric.

"No." Raeanne replied sharply, "Thanks though," And walked out pulling both carts behind her.

"In a hurry?" Eric asked following Raeanne out to the car where she was already unloading the carts.

"Suns up soon." She said in a _duh _tone. Eric shrugged and helped her unload the carts. She slammed the trunk shut, pushed the carts in the general direction of the cart return and got in the car, burning rubber on her way out of the parking lot. As they unloaded the car Eric was already beginning to get sluggish, and Raeanne found herself alone, and tired, unloading the car.

She silently set everything in the corner of the living room only filled with one couch the TV and the computer. Ludwig watched her with major interest, something that was becoming a regular thing for Raeanne.

Around 8 a.m. when Raeanne was asleep on the couch, Ludwig slowly going toward her a loud wailing cut through the silence. Raeanne jerked up her face coming in contact with the sunlight coming through the door, she jumped up and ran out of the lights path.

A messy haired, exhausted Sookie emerged from the bed room, Adele tucked into her arms, wailing.

Sookie shuffled toward the door but Raeanne pulled her back, "Sookie they could have a vampiric reaction to the sun." Sookie blinked a few times, looked at Raeanne and nodded, not moving again.

"I'll cover the window." Ludwig said, jumping up, grabbing a blanket, and hanging it over the window.

"At least she cares about the kids." Raeanne muttered, Sookie nodded.

"Can you get Alexander for me?" Raeanne nodded and went back into there room, scooping Alexander, who was lying in a direct beam of sun, out of his crib, burning her hand.

"Crap." She muttered, closing the curtain and getting rid of the light, "Sook, he's immune to sunlight. He's such a heavy sleeper. You think he'd be up by now."

"Can I study him?" Ludwig asked excitedly.

"What do you want to do?" Sookie asked moving defensively in front of Raeanne and Alexander.

"I just want to compare his blood to yours, Eric's, and a human."

"You have a human?" she nodded, "Then you may. But just a bit! And we need to get them vaccinated!"

"I've got the stuff come on. You too vamp girl." Raeanne rolled her eyes and followed Ludwig into her "office" which was a Pepto Bismol pink, and filled with medical items. _The poor babies_. Raeanne thought as she laid Alexander down on the table. Ludwig pushed Raeanne from the room, and Raeanne happily tumbled toward the couch and fell asleep.

The next evening when the sun set and all of the vampires were awake, Eric and Raeanne sparing in the back yard, K.D helping with the kids, Ludwig emerged from her room a huge triumphant grin on her face. Eric and Raeanne returned to the house, Eric taking Adele from K.D and sitting next to Sookie, waiting for Ludwig to speak.

"They're half and half. Differently. Adele is part vampire; dhampir if you will. Alexander is part fae. Adele is going to be reactive to the sun, Alexander will be attractive to vampires." Eric looked over at Raeanne.

"I'm fine." She replied defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"They should grow at a normal rate, or they will grow just a bit faster then normal kids. I don't really know. But I suggest you change them." She made a nasty face, turned around, and walked back into her room.

"What I weird woman." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement before Eric and Sookie went to the bedroom, grabbing the diaper package and closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own. **

Raeanne rolled off the couch and went out into the back yard where a heavily weighted punching bag sat; she practiced the moves Eric had taught her. She was sending a round house kick to the dummy when something moved to her left, she quickly changed her action and dove sideways catching the thing around the waist.

"Very good Raeanne-san." Eric praised as they both stood.

"Thanks." She replied rolling her shoulders.

"Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow we go find Pam." Raeanne nodded and shuffled inside dropping into her bed and falling out.

The next night Eric woke her up, and they snuck out of the house trying not to wake Sookie and K.D as they did. They succeeded and made it all the way to the tree looking out over the building.

Carefully they slipped down and grabbed two guys patrolling the grounds, they knocked them out and stole there clothing quickly changed into it and slipped inside. The hallways were patrolled by at least 12 men. Badges of identification were on there chest. Thankfully they had jackets so Eric and Raeanne pulled them on over their heads. Raeanne tied her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head as they walked through the hallways looking for the right place.

"You two!" they stopped and turned to face the guy calling them.

"Yes?" Raeanne asked pleasantly.

"Come help us, we have to get this vampire ready. You look strong."

They nodded and quickly followed the guy to an elevator. They road to the bottom floor and found a jail hall on the other side, filled with vampires, shifters, weres, fae, and witches.

They gave each other odd glances and kept walking. There was nobody else down here, and no video cameras. Raeanne motioned to Eric to knock the guy out as she ran into the elevator and shut it down.

The guy dropped the floor immediately, Eric snatched up the keys, tossed one to Raeanne and they both began unlocking cells. The small hallway was filled with all of the Supes, the Fae hiding safely behind the Were's and witches. They were all talking at a mile a minute.

"Shut the fuck up!" Raeanne bellowed angrily, once they silenced she continued, "where is Pam!"

"Who?"

"Blonde vampire. Young looking but old."

Someone pointed at one of the cells, Raeanne spotted the blonde curled up in the back, while Eric continued to give instructions to the other she ran over and woke her up.

Pam's eyes were blood shot, her face suck in and she was paler then normal. "Pam, what happened to you?" she whispered softly, brushing the hair from her face.

"They tortured me a little is all, its was..fun." she gave a slight half smile and her eyes fell shut again.

"Lets move." Eric commanded. Raeanne grabbed Pam and headed into the elevator with two hurt vampires, two were's, and Eric. The rest took the stairs up, to throw the guards off so the hurt could get out.

When the elevator doors opened it was mass chaos the scent of blood, human and Supe, filled everyone's nose.

"Raeanne take them out, all of them. Make sure they get away. Go."

"Come on." Raeanne demanded scooping Pam up bridal style and shoving through the fighting, trying to stay close to the wall. They were past the fighting when three big men came rushing around the corner.

Raeanne turned too one of the vamps, "get her out of here. Now. Follow my scent back to our house and get Pam inside." She instructed. Then she turned to the men who were blocking the path out. She went for the one in the middle, running straight at him, the other two turned to help him like idiots and the hurt slipped through the gap and out of sight.

Raeanne quickly took out the tinyest of the huge men, by snapping his neck and turned to the others. They looked angry and rushed her, slamming her back through a door and all three sailed into the middle of the chaos. She flung one back over her head and into the middle of a fight before facing the other.

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, they circled each other and finally the man threw a punch, Raeanne dodged it, kicked him in the gut, and while he was folded over she knocked his legs out, he crashed to the ground loudly and she stood over him grinning.

Eric killed off his last opponent and followed a rush of Supes outside into freedom. Figuring Raeanne had left he headed home leaving behind the building which was now burning down.

When he arrived home he found K.D and Ludwig tending to Pam, who was about to pass out, in the kitchen. Sookie was on the couch with Alex and Adele and Raeanne was nowhere to be seen.

"Pam! Where is she?"

"I. Don't. Know." Pam replied through gritted teeth, "three big men were blocking are way she gave me to some vamp and took them out."

"She's okay Eric."

"No. I thought I smelled her, she was still in there…when we set it on fire."

"Eric. She'll be fine." Sookie replied again, trying more to convince her self then Eric.

"I'm going back."

"Eric Northman don't you dare! The sun is coming up!" Sookie shrieked, "we'll go out and look for her tomorrow. She's fine!" Eric growled in frustration and opened the sliding door, only to get his hand singed by the sun. He closed the door and sighed, returning to his room with Sookie.

He couldn't shake the feeling that she was hurt, this nagging feeling in the back of the mind told him he should have double checked.

**I know it's short. But the next chapter will be longer! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dead in the Family=amazinnng! It took me far to long to finish it, stupid school interfering with my reading. **

**The new book kinda makes my story inaccurate…oh well :P**

**I own nothingggg! Except Raeanne & K.D **

Eric was up 5 minutes before the sun was below the horizon pacing through the living room, K.D was watching him closely, as were Sookie and Ludwig.

"Would you sit!" Sookie finally snapped. He looked startled and obeyed sitting down in a computer chair, waiting for the sun to go completely down. As soon as it did he was on his feet and racing out the back door into the woods, K.D on his feet.

Raeanne was slumped up against what was left of the wall, her skin was burned both from the fire and the sun, her hair was burned mostly off, her clothing rags, her eyes wouldn't open.

Two guys were walking along and spotted her, they quickly rushed to her side, pushing through the rubble and burned debris. One of the guys, a red head, knelt beside her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open, they were blood shot and hungry, her fangs jutted out and she sunk them into his neck. He yelped loudly as she pinned him to the ground, taking long, deep pulls of his blood until she finally realized he was almost dead.

Horrified she stumbled back, eyes widened in fear, tears escaping her eyes. The other man ran to his friend's side.

"I-i-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry…sorry.." she muttered, mostly to herself. The guy looked over at her.

"He's going to die."

"I-I'm sorry I-I." she looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Help. Him."

"I-I don't know-I don't know how."

"Turn him!" the man screamed, "anything! Do something!"

"I-he-I." Raeanne looked scared, she was shaking, but got to her feet and knelt at the mans side, bit into her own wrist and pressed it to the mans mouth, she slowly pulled it away, "He's-he's dead." She stumbled back and got up, "just kill me. Here." She walked over to a tree and yanked a piece of wood off, tossing it to him.

He looked at it, and shook his head, tossing it away. Raeanne started backing into the woods.

"Wait!" she turned around, he was holding out his jacket, "You're practically nude, take it."

She accepted the jacket and slipped it on, "You're an interesting human. Most people would want me dead for killing there boyfriend. Thank you." She whispered.

"It was an accident." He whispered back, "I understand that." He knelt next to the body for a long time, Raeanne stood in between the trees.

"Do you want to call the police?" she finally asked.

"No. We've got no family. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Raeanne was puzzled, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You tried to save him, nobody will believe me regardless of what I say, you will be killed. You're punishing yourself as it is."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked up at her, his brown eyes shinning, "I need a place to stay."

She held out her hand, "come on." She helped him up, picked up the mans body, buried it and lead him out of the park.

"She's gone." Eric whispered, kneeling beside a pile of ashes, right where Raeanne was, "I'm so stupid. She's dead." K.D walked over and knelt beside him, a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, we have to go tell them." That was when she felt the warm drop on her hand. Blood.

She moved it and slunk silently back into the trees, waiting for him to be ready to head home. She sat there for an hour, and he didn't move.

"Eric?" someone called softly, both blondes heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Raeanne was standing in a tiny space between two trees, wearing nothing but a jacket, both could see she was burned up badly, and could tell she had fed, she was also covered in dirt.

Eric was off his feet and at her side in a moment pulling her up into a hug. Raeanne's eyes went wide and she went stiff as a board. He set her down seconds later.

"What happened to you?"

"I got a little sunburn." She laughed, "two guys walked by…I killed one of them." The humor drained from her voice, "the other is at our house…"

"He's where?"

"He-he wouldn't kill me, he didn't call the cops, so I asked him what he needed; he needed a place to stay." She replied softly, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the woods after the already retreating K.D.

Eric stumbled after her both quickly over taking K.D and reaching the back door at the same time. K.D trotted over shortly after. Eric stepped through the door first, followed by K.D, Raeanne heard Sookie's breathing falter and slowly stepped into the house.

"Sookie did you not know?"

"I didn't know she was alive, how could I?"

Eric looked back at Raeanne who shrugged and then regretted it, "when two story buildings collapses on you, do not shrug." She groaned shuffling into the kitchen, grabbing a TrueBlood and putting it in the microwave. When it beeped K.D came in and swept it out of the microwave.

"What the fuck K.D!" Raeanne bellowed.

"Child. Come." Eric commanded. Raeanne obliged and followed Eric into the room she and K.D had been sharing. Pam was lying on the bed almost dead asleep. Every pun intended. Raeanne's eyes were wide now that she could see the extent of Pam's wounds. She was burnt, though not as severely as Raeanne, she had many still open cuts, silver wounds, and a few fading bruises. Raeanne rushed to the blonde's side and knelt beside her. Pam's eyes flashed open and locked with Raeanne's.

"You look like shit." She informed Raeanne.

"You don't look much better yourself, actually more like a big ol pile of shit could describe you." Pam reached out and smacked Raeanne's arm. Raeanne smiled and then frowned a bit, "why couldn't I have my TrueBlood?" Eric was beside her in the next second, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her up into his lap. His arm, already bleeding, held out. Raeanne latched on and drank greedily.

"Child." Raeanne pulled back and then crawled over to Pam, bit into her own wrist and pressed it to Pam's mouth. Pam's hand gripped Raeanne's whole arm, she wasn't letting go. Eric slipped out of the room to get some TrueBlood for them. When he came back in Pam was 'asleep' and Raeanne had already slipped out of the room. She was with the guy in the back yard.

"Eric, this is James, James this is Eric."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." James said, almost extending his hand and then changing his mind.

"I'm sure. Raeanne are you feeling alright?" she nodded, "I just need to be home. Home home. In Bon Temps." She replied, looking skyward. "When can we go home, Eric?"

"I'll make a few calls. Go check on Pam." Raeanne turned and reentered the house. Pam was awake again, talking to K.D.

"Can you handle a trip home?"

"Can I ever." Pam replied with a smile, "I want to be home." She closed the door and then turned and looked into Sookie's room.

"Sookie, can the kids fly?" she nodded, "they can. Can you? Can Pam?"

"Yes on both accounts." Raeanne replied, Sookie beckoned her into the room.

"Can you get Alex for me? He's going to start crying again." Raeanne nodded and walked over to the crib the tiny boy was in. his face reminded her of Sookie's as she smiled brightly up at her. She gently scooped him from the crib and carried him to the rocking chair.

Eric came in and undid the cribs, packed up our things and toed them out to the car, everyone else helped as well and they were in the car on the way to the jet 10 minute later, aside from Ludwig.

As soon as they touched down they were forced to rush home to beat the sun. Raeanne and Pam gave up, digging a hole for themselves. James, Sookie, K.D, Eric and the kids made it back to Sookie's house and were peacefully asleep in hidden dark spaces. James was in the guest bedroom, Sookie had her children settled in their cribs quickly and crawled into bed to sleep.

That night just as the sun set Eric crawled into Sookie's bed. The two children were in the living room with K.D and James.

"How are you this evening lover?"

"Mmm. I'm good." She replied curling into his body, his arms wrapped around her.

"Not to interrupt but your kids are wailing." K.D said, handing each a child and backing out.

After they were silenced eric smiled, "we have a family. We are a family."

"We are a family. I love you Eric."

"I love you Sookie." He replied kissing her softly, "Forever."

**-Fin**


End file.
